Miroku Needs a Little Help
by Shikon
Summary: [InuYasha] Miroku asks Kagome for a little help. Title is different inside! rr plz! Shiana Twain's If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!


**__**

Disclaimer! I do not own anything!

****

Girl Helps Boy Get Girlfriend!

**_By: Shikon (Nat. Ali.)_**

Miroku was looking around the village for someone, a friend, whom might help him with his "little" problem. "Maybe I'll find 'em by the Bone-Eater's Well," he thought aloud and headed for the forest to find the person he wanted to see, sitting on the well.

Kagome had just arrived from her world with a CD player, wearing one of the ear-pieces in her ear. She spotted Miroku coming towards her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey there, Miroku!" she greeted. "Something wrong?"

"I need your help," he answered.

__

Let me let you in on a secret

How to treat a woman right

If you're looking for a place in her heart

It ain't gonna happen overnight

"Oh? What sort of help?" Kagome asked, making Miroku instantly uncomfortable. "Is this about Sango?" she asked with a smile and he nodded. "Wow…" she said. 'What a coincidence!' "Okay, I'll help you!"

"Really?!" Miroku asked and she nodded.

__

First you gotta learn to listen

To understand her deepest thoughts

She needs to know you can be friends

Before she'll give you all she's got

Kagome technically told Miroku the first two verses of the song she was listening to and he understood completely. "Even if we've been together for the longest of time, it doesn't mean that we know each other's soul. You have to cut back at your lechery, Miroku, hope you know that." Miroku blushed and nodded.

__

If you start from the heart

You'll see love is gonna play its part

"But Sango is probably used to your lechery," Kagome assumed. "She'll probably think that something was wrong with you." Miroku agreed to that, disappointed about hearing that. "But all's well that ends well. You really just have to think about what she feels whenever you do your…thing." Miroku laughed, he'd been sensing something evil whenever he was with another girl for sometime now and really hoped it was Sango…

__

If you wanna get to know her (know her)

Really get inside her mind

If you wanna move in closer (closer)

Take it slow, yeah, take your time

You must start from the heart and then

If you wanna touch her

Really wanna touch her

If you wanna touch her, ask!

'Oo…a toughy,' Kagome thought as she listened to her CD. 'How am I going to explain this?' She thought about it and then… 'Might as well go with the lyrics!' "You just gotta take your time with Sango. We all know that she's gone through some tough times and needs our support. Start with her hear first."

"Understood!" Miroku agreed. That information wasn't new to him but if it helped him be with Sango, everything was going his way!

__

A little physical attraction

Romantic, old-fashioned charm

And a lot of love and tenderness

Is gonna get you into her arms.

"You two already have the physical attraction to each other," Kagome informed. "With a bit of romantic, good old-fashion charms, and a lot of love and tenderness, hopefully that'll give you the privilege to get into her arms." She smiled at him. "Not that you don't have the charms, Miroku." Miroku smiled proudly that his charms had at least touched his beloved Sango even when they didn't go directly to her. "Work your charms on Sango, Miroku! I know you want you!" Kagome teased making Miroku laugh.

__

You gotta start from the heart

You'll see love is gonna play its part

__

If you wanna get to know her (know her)

Really get inside her mind

If you wanna move in closer (closer)

Take it slow, yeah, take your time

You must start from the heart and then

If you wanna touch her

Really wanna touch her

If you wanna touch her, Ask!

"Your advise is surely helpful, Lady Kagome," Miroku thanked her. "Twas a good idea to come to you instead of InuYasha." Kagome giggled and thanked him for coming to her first before InuYasha as Miroku excused himself, taking her bag with him back to the village. "I'll leave this at Lady Kaede's." Kagome nodded and watched him leave.

__

Let me let you in on a secret

How to treat a woman right

If you're looking for a place in her heart

It ain't gonna happen, no it ain't gonna happen

"Oh! Miroku!" Kagome called out. She was leaving something every important out and he turned around to look at her. "If you really want to touch Sango, you **_better_** ask first unless you want to get hurt!" Miroku laughed and said he would if it ever came to that.

__

If you wanna get to know her

Oh, Really get inside her mind

Deep down If you wanna move in closer

Take it slow, yeah, take your time

If you wanna get to know her (get to know her)

Really get inside her mind (oh, really get insider her mind)

If you wanna move in closer (move in closer and closer, baby)

Take it slow, yeah, take your time

Well, You must start from the heart and then

If you wanna touch her

Really wanna touch her

If you wanna touch her, Ask!

Sango sat at her usual spot, on in isolated hilltop, keeping to herself when Miroku appeared. Being considerate of her emotions at the moment, Miroku took his time to put Kagome's advice to work. After a few minutes of getting to know Sango better, Sango asked, "What brought this up?"

Miroku just smiled at her, happy to know that she thought of him as a friend but a bit depressed about it. "Change of heart," he answered, innocently. 'I think I'll ask if I could touch her some other time…' Suddenly, his hand felt something…soft and… 'Uh-oh,' he thought in alarm and quickly withdrew his hand. "Gomen Nasia, Sango!" he quickly apologized before getting hit.

Kagome heard the loud 'SMACK!' in the distance and sighed deeply. "Miroku…" she whispered in complaint as she CD player started to play another song called _Love Gets Me Every Time_. 'Oh great…a song that completely describes Sango!' she thought and burst out laughing.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

4th songfic…_If You Wanna Touch Her, Ask!_ By **Shania Twain**. Miroku's asking for advice from Kagome about how to get Sango… It's different from the other songfics I've made so far. (They're all pretty depressing…) Good? Bad? Or just plain weird? R/R Plz and Thnx!


End file.
